Emma: Fos Skaigada
by Lucystar98
Summary: Two years before the Dropship was launched with the 100 delinquents from the Ark. A section fell bringing with it the first skyperson. With no memory of her past 'Emma' has to find a way to survive on the ground. Will she succeed or fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **So I haven't tried a 100 fanfic, ever so it's my first time. I've been think about this idea for a while now and for a while longer tried to actually write the first chapters XD. ANyway I hope it isn't too bad. Thank you for reading!**

 **Please be sure to leave a REVIEW and tell me what you think ;) They are the inspiration for the writer's spirit.**

* * *

Pain was the first sensation she felt as her conscious came back to awareness slowly. It radiated from every nerve to her every muscle of her body and it almost rendered her immobile. She couldn't stand, her body wouldn't allow it and the ringing and spinning of everything made it hard for her to focus on anything in her surroundings. There was and instant ringing in her ears, but seeing as she didn't feel anything wet falling from it she assumed they were somewhat okay still. Her vision doubled, tripled at some points but by some miracle she managed to crawl out of the metal broken, and bent walls that surrounded her. There were sparks of electricity going on and off around her as she moved desperately to what seemed to be the exit as there looked to be a gap in between the walls large enough for her body to fit. or so she hoped anyways.

Crawling through the gap scratched and dug into her skin leaving no doubt scratches of some sort or even cuts that would begin to bleed later on but that scarcely mattered the instant her hand came into contact with the earth solid ground and grass. She pushed herself forwards, forced her body to cooperate and pressed both hands on the ground to help slid her body through the gap between the walls.

Bruises and some blood was no doubt covering from her arms to her legs. The landing had been by no means smooth or painless, neither had the trip for that matter.

She should be dead. By all accounts she wasn't naive or stupid enough to believe that a drop from space to the Earth could be even remotely survivable without proper conditions for the trip. People had died for less and yet there she was still alive and breathing by the mercy of a god or higher being she definitely didn't believe in. Not that she wasn't thankful to have survived but despite her head pounding and feeling twice it's actual size, she knew that she wouldn't be alive for long.

Radiation exposure was a horrible way to go or so she had heard, maybe read somewhere she couldn't quite remember when or where that had been. What she did know is that she shouldn't stay so close to the section of the Ark that had been responsible for bringing her here, and considering those sparks it continued to give off there was little doubts sooner rather than later cause a fire or a minor explosion. Something she really didn't want to stick around for.

However as she managed to somehow stand on her knees and look up at the dawning sky - a sight she had only seen from pictures of the old world - as she took her first breath of real clean air she could help but be mesmerized. On her battered face she could feel the cool breeze of night, the first rays of the sun just barely seeping in for warmth. Her blue eyes, though still unfocused, looked at what was the shadows of large trees ahead, and her ears though still ringing heard somewhat the distinct sound of leaves being touched by the wind. She smelt fresh and wet smells that came from the earth and ground. It was as beautiful as it had been described and the old pictures in books had shown.

"I'm on the ground." She breathed in awed wonder and disbelief before a spark loud and dangerous lit from behind her breaking the spell.

Sparing a single last glance behind her for a small second, short waves of strawberry blonde hair whipping around at the movement just at the same time the pain in her head intensified, hand instantly reached for the side of her head the pain was most prominent, before she forced her body to stand only for her legs to wobble and almost causing her to fall back on the ground. With somewhat balance she remained on her feet and began to move unsteady and ungracefully away from the wreckage as another small explosion went off in the background.

It would have been safer and probably wiser had she glanced to where she was actually walking towards. But the trees, the fresh air, the actual sky above her, and earth, and grass that was all actually real, she couldn't help but have her eeys filter everything in. She would have been more focused too if her head didn't feel like it was swimming in a sea of pain, her body didn't feel like lead, if there were no black spots dancing along her vision, and if she wasn't experiencing for the very first time what it felt like to be on the ground. Her mistake in some ways but the circumstances most likely would have lead her to the same outcome as one of her very unsteady legs slipped on the wet grass causing her entire body to fall down the slope. Pain seemed to intensify, particularly her head as it came into contact with the earth, and the strawberry blonde landed on her back. Her black dotted line of vision was filled with the first sun rays of the new day the dark of night only lingering somewhat on the wide skyas it began to change from a dark blue of night to the multicolored version of the sunrise.

 _Beautiful._

 _._

 _._

Opening her eyes again, but only half way she was able to see the trace of shadows and unidentifiable shapes. She was able to hear the mumble of voices downed by the panic of others farther, much farther away. The words were odd, and she couldn't identify them at all. There were words that kept repeating but they were as foreign as the rest. She tried to follow the movements of the shadows and shapes, but would be unable to for too long as her eyes would close before they would open again.

Trying to get her vision to focus, or her body to move proved to be an even more impossible task. She had to be in pain, she knew but for some reason the intensity had yet to register. It felt like she was floating. Then for what felt like was a second, her eyes did focus. Just giving her enough time to meet glaring brown eyes that were oddly beautiful and brown hair that faded into blonde. From behind there were more and fore some reason, she couldn't shake away the knowledge.

People. There are people on the ground. There is life. It's survivable.

.

.

A dull and heavy feeling took over her body as she began to become aware of her surroundings slowly. The pain in her head had become less prominent but was still very much present as was the blurriness in her gaze. She could feel the harsh cold of the hard ground she was laying. It felt taxing to move her hands, nevermind lift herself up. However this gave time for her eyes to focus on the unguarded dark cell with only a few sunrays filtering through what had to be a barred window she could not see.

Feeling eyes on her, the strawberry blonde turned her head to her left wincing as her head protested against the movement. She somehow managed to blink away the discomfort and will herself to meet the doe brown eyes that stared back at her intently from the other side of the cell. The eyes belonged to a golden skinned girl about seventeen or eighteen with braided raven locks away from her face which held a delicate maybe even innocent structure. She was crouched shyly but her gaze held a curious glint on the young woman on the ground. There was something else though, perhaps the defiant and confident way she held her head that contradicted any sign of shyness or presumed fear the girl was trying to portray.

 _Who was she?_ The strawberry blonde wondered to herself sharing the girls open curiosity before her entire body froze at a chilling realization hit her full force. She was in a cell, locked away with a stranger and she had no memory. The young woman couldn't recall anything about herself or even so much as to how she had gotten herself into this situation.

Panic settled deep within her stomach as her breathing began ragged and she made another attempt to move. Her intent and horror must have shown on her expression because before she could even sit up pushing back the bile that threatened to rise as well as the pain, the girl from the other side of the cell was by her side pushing her back down. The strawberry blonde fought, weakly and pathetic, but refusing to be pushed back down to the cell's ground.

 _"Lay down. You are injured."_ The girl spoke in a foreign language managing without effort to push the strawberry blonde back down.

"Where am I? Who are you?" The young woman spoke her voice weak and rasped, blue eyes looking around widely as if the cell had the answers and not the girl. Who am I? Got stuck in the strawberry blonde's throat unable to voice it. She couldn't believe that she had no recollection of anything regarding herself. It was down right terrorizing without even adding to the fact that she was someone's prisoner.

Making another attempt to sit up, this time successfully doing so as the girl was to busy staring at her throw a narrowed expression, the young woman winced and took a deep breath to calm her still frantic breathing. She looked around the cell once more noticing once more the lack of guards or the presence of any other prisoners, which was somewhat odd but the suspicious was quickly wiped away from her mind. There were bigger things to worry about, like her lack of memory.

 _"Are you like the mountain men?"_ The girl spoke again in the same strange language causing the strawberry blonde to draw her attention back on the girl, this time taking in her clothes. The shirt was dirty and turned even if the girl herself was somewhat clean with sleeves that barely even covered her shoulders, pants were in better shape but not by a lot, and she wore brown boots a little ways past her ankles. _"They say you fell from the sky."_ Again the young woman ignored the girl looking now at what she herself was wearing. It was both a distraction from her situation, keeping herself calm, and a way to learn anything about herself. Maybe her hands would then stop trembling.

State wise her clothes were in somewhat better shape than the girls. Her jeans were a dark blue with black worn out sneakers, shirt was a pastel blue color with long sleeves.

"Ignoring a person while they speak to you is considered rude by my people you know," The girl snarked, this time in English to which the strawberry blonde paused from inspecting herself and blinked back at the girl both in surprise and offense.

"Considering you've been speaking gibberish until just now, I feel myself excused, thank you." It felt normal to snide and even more so when she offered the girl a sarcastic grin. "I also seemed to recall asking two questions which you have yet to answer, dear."

Brown eyes hardened as they glared at the older young woman. "I'm not your dear." The girl spat and the strawberry blonde rolled her eyes giving the raven haired girl a droll stare.

"That was what most consider a jibe, _dear._ "

The girl narrowed her eyes almost dangerously but remained silent as she back away, and relaxed. "My name is Kostia." She said though reluctant before her eyes liften and met the sky blue of the strawberry blonde expectantly causing the young woman to freeze as she stared back.

Silence was the only answer she could give the girl, Kostia. It was all she knew and that made the fear return just as it had come before. Her hands began to tremble again, and was forced to take another deep breath so that her breathing would settle.

"Are you-"

"I don't know." The strawberry blonde confessed in what was a whisper of a voice just loud enough for Kostia to hear. Blue eyes went about the room in a desperate search for a magical clue but found none. She could feel the confusion radiating from the raven haired girl though and that prompted her to speak once more. "I don't know who I am. I-I can't remember."


	2. Chapter 2

Silence once more hung between the two as they stared at each other before realization raised in Kostia's eyes. "You're head." She muttered while the strawberry blonde's brows drew together in confusion. "When you were brought in they called a healer to look over you more severe wounds. She mentioned that the hit to your head might cause some serious damage to you, should you survive." Kostia explained with a calmed ease though her gaze was absorbing the young woman's reaction to the new information.

"Should I survive?"

"You weren't breathing right. They though you would stop, even as they attempted to heal you as best as they could."

Nodding the young woman frowned once more. "That still doesn't answer why am I on a cell, or even where I am."

"We are in Polis, our sacred city." Kostia answered before pausing. "The cell is a precaution, you are a stranger that fell from the sky at night. You speak the language of the mountain men even if you can walk the earth."

"Fell from the sky?" The strawberry blonde repeated incredulously. "How did I even survive that? And who are the mountain men?"

"The maunon are our enemy who live in the mountain. They take our people, children, men, women, elders it matters not. Some return as ripa others are never seen again." The hate and rage that sips from Kostia as she explains the mountain men cause a shiver to run down the young woman's back. She wasn't sure she had ever seen anything similar to the glint in those brown eyes that spoke of blood and murder. Then again it wasn't like she could remember ever seeing that look. "They are the reason for the acid fog that kills many of my people, and only speak gonasleng. What you speak."

"Okay, mountain men bad," The young woman breathed out through the tense and hostile air the grew around suddenly. "And they only speak English and not whatever language you speak?"

"My people speak Trigedasleng."

"Right. I don't think I can even say that without tripping over," The strawberry blonde breathed nervously, her hand going on instinct to play with a chain that hung tightly around her neck absentmindedly. "What did I fell with though? A pod or something?" The words 'pod' fell from her lips naturally and though her memory may be blank her knowledge isn't, or for that matter logic.

"You were found at the bottom of a hill." Kostia answered though her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "The metal contraption was in flames when the Commander's gona found you."

"Commander?" The young woman raised an eyebrow at that. "Your leader?"

Kostia tensed almost instantly. "Yes. It is the Commander's decision whether you live or die."

Die?" The strawberry blonde chocked on the word blue eyes wide in fear. "Bit extreme isn't it?"

The look the rave haired girl sent her way was hard and unwavering. "You are a stranger and a threat. If the Commander believe you to be a dangerous threat then you will die."

"Why bother saving me then?" She questioned her tone frantic. "Why not kill me as soon as I was found? That be sure to save people trouble."

At that Kostia smiled somewhat fond. "Like she would ever save herself trouble." It was said in her language so the strawberry blonde didn't understand but she did find the tender expression curious. Sadly it was gone before she could even really question it. "Many have suggested your death yes. Even the Commander's most trusted advisers. It is in the end however the Commander's decision."

"Great," The young woman scoffed and shook her head, wincing again at the sudden move. "So how do I not die?"

"Are you a threat?"

"A threat?" The strawberry blonde looked at Kosti in disbelief. "I free fall from the sky, crash badly, end up a prisoner with no memory and every time I move it hurts or I feel the need to throw up. At this point I'm pretty sure your Commander and you know more about me than I do. Tell me honestly do I even appear to be a threat to you?"

"You could be." Kostia states nonchalantly. "These are troubling times. You could be a danger to us or the Commander."

The young woman huffed frustration burning at her insides. "How dangerous can someone who doesn't even remember her own name be?!"

"And when you do remember?"

"Pretty sure you can still kill me," The strawberry blonde retorted rolling her eyes once more. "Unless I somehow manage to find the Fountain of Youth or a way of becoming immortal."

At that Kostia snorted. "Be sure to tell if you ever do."

"You'll be the first I go to if that were ever the case," She nodded sarcastically at the raven haired girl and before either knew it they began to laugh. It felt good to laugh even more so given the current situation. The strawberry blonde was kick to gasp in pain and for breath however hand moving to her side. A good enough reason fit the laughter to fade slowly as she attempted to breathe correctly once more. "Guess I'm still banged up. No more free falling for me." The young woman joked to which Kostia frowned.

"Do you remember nothing?" The raven haired girl asked sitting beside the strawberry blonde but still at arms length. "Who your people are? Family?"

The question felt like someone had punched the young woman on the stomach. Did she have family? People that were out there looking for her? Or thinking she'd died? It hurt to think about both physically and emotionally. She tried to push to remember anything, but nothing even so much as flashed through her mind's eye. It was all blank. "I can remember the name of things what I know and don't know. Everything else is just blank. I don't know if I have family or not. Can't remember where I was born or used to live. The people. Not even my own name, like I have said." For some reason the name bothered her most of all. It was her name. The most crucial and tiniest of information about herself and she didn't know it. It sucked honestly.

She wasn't aware of the tears feeling her eyes until they fell down her cheeks. Working on instinct once more, the strawberry blonde was quick to wipe them away. Tried to not feel the ache and the hole she felt from within. She felt so unsure and honestly scared about everything. The death sentence hanging over her head, the not knowing, even breathing was scary and painful.

"What do you think of the name 'Emma'?" Kostia asked seemingly out of nowhere brown doe eyes staring at the young woman intently.

The strawberry blonde frowned, confused. "It's a name? Why?"

"Because, it's the name in your necklace."

At that the young woman froze and looked down a second later at the same time her hands reached or the same. She couldn't see it herself, not completely anyways, but sure enough her hands touched the engraved name following the pattern of the words. They slowly made their way to the back of the strawberry blonde's neck unhooking the chain and holding it in place as she bought the necklace to her line of sight.

Silver chain, gentle and delicate held the engraved 'Emma' at the center, expertly made though clearly hand made in bold cursive letters. In smaller writing, that she noticed, the words 'To Em on her 18th birthday. So proud kid' stood out as she brought it closer.

Emma.

It could be her name just as it could be. Someone could have just given it to her just because it was pretty. Or maybe Emma had given her the necklace. However looking at the chain once more, the trouble and effort, the care someone had placed on it. It made a yearn to be 'Emma'. To have someone care so much as to have something like this made just for her. A present to celebrate the day she was born from a parent, or a loved one.

Looking back at Kostia 'Emma' shrugged as if untouched by the emotion she felt, even if the tears were a dead give away. "I guess 'Emma' will have to do for now."

Kostia raised an eyebrow. "A bit picky for someone without memory there skai girl."

"It's too simple." Emma criticized raising her chin in mock haughtiness to what Kostia scoffed.

"Because you have so many better names to pick from."

Emma smirked at that placing down her hands after locking the chain around her neck. "Precisely."

An amused grin lifted Kostia's lips as she nodded respectfully at Emma. "I like your spunk, sky girl."

About to give a reply, Emma stopped from doing so by the booming sounds of footsteps walking towards them. She watched Kostia tense and become alert as she stood, the strawberry moved to follow letting out a quiet whimper, and using the wall behind her as support. It was long before an entourage of what Emma would assume are guard came into view most male but for the one female, and all equally scary and intimidating dressed in armor and carrying swords. They appeared to follow the female, a blonde with sharp facial features and hard brown eyes, that when locked with Emma's glared in suspicion. It was what could be better described as 'pretty but deadly'. She was definitely older that Kostia by about ten years or so, but just as quick as she looked at Emma she looked away and focused on the guard nearest to her.

He was quick to obey the silent command the blonde woman had offered as he moved to open the cell's barred door, letting the woman and the rest of the guards inside.

Kostia and the blonde engaged in a stare down before the blonde spoke. " _Did you get what was necessary?"_

More gibberish Emma couldn't understand.

 _"It's been hardly a day and she just awoke less than an hour ago. What do you think?"_ Kostia huffed and stood firm and defiant even as the older woman's eyes narrowed at her. Emma was impressed. She would have likely ran away screaming right now if she could.

" _Answer the question Kostia,"_ The blonde woman bit out. " _Leave the fighting for something else."_

" _I'm in the tower as she request, doing as she commands. Tell her she'll have her information once I'm done."_

A tense silence filtered out as Emma and the guards watched between Kostia and the blonde. " _You are done."_

Emma had no time to register anything before one of the guards likely the youngest stepped in and grabbed Kostia's upper arm, not roughly but with enough strength to pull her to walk out. The way Kostia's body stiffened she looked about ready to fight, only she didn't. The guard began to lead her away from the cell and that's when Emma reacted fear for the girl taking over.

"Hey!" She called out moving from the wall and stumbling slightly feeling dizzy. "Where are you taking her? Hey!" Emma moved towards the one nearest, that being the woman but didn't reach her. Legs gave under her causing her body to crash down, with only her arms to hold out the impact. The straw berry blonde looked up her blue eyes connecting with the blonde's brown.

"Weak."

"Float you," Emma replied automatically but the blonde woman did not even so much as glance at her then choosing that moment to walk out of the cell, the guard that had opened it closing it fast behind her. They were all gone a moment later and it was only then that Emma allowed her arms to also give away as she fell to the hard ground. Pain took enveloped her the becoming even worse as she turned on her back and laid there immobile and breathing heavy through her nose. She hoped from the back of her head that Kostia was alright, were ever she had been taken.


End file.
